I Will Never Leave You
by baby.rap
Summary: A DracoOC fic! Draco malfoy. The snake that everyone loves and hates. Does he have a softer side? Who ever thought that he would fall for a muggle-born, Gryffindor?
1. The Charming Misseurs Diggory and Wood

**-Here it is! The Sheila Carter/Draco Malfoy fic that I promised you guys! Sheila will be in Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw. (It just suits you better.) I changed the ages a bit, so Who wuld be in their seventh year now is in their sixth.  
**

**_Main Characters and Ages_  
Sheila Carter: Thirteen Years Old.  
Draco Malfoy: Thirteen Years Old.  
Roger Davies: Sixteen Years Old.  
Oliver Wood: Sixteen Years Old.  
Cedric Diggory: Fifteen Years Old.  
Harry Potter: Thirteen Years Old.  
Ronald Weasley: Thirteen Years Old.  
Hermione Granger: Thirteen Years Old.**

**- **

**Chapter One: The Charming Misseurs Diggory and Wood  
**

"Come on, Sheila, get up!" I groaned and pulled the cover over myself.

"Five minutes, mom!"

"No! Roger, Oliver and Jessica are waiting for you outside already! Get up, get dressed and get to Kings Cross!"

"Who are Oliver and Jessica?" I asked and sat up.

"Roger's friends. Come on, Sheila!" I heard my mom's retreating footsteps and finally stood up to stretch. I was starting my first year at Hogwarts. I recently moved to England and used to go to the Van City School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I lazily pulled on a t-shirt, jeans and a sweater and kicked my trunk open to check if everything was in there.

"Sheila, we're waaaiting," Roger's voice called. Roger. My sixteen-year-old cousin that was as close to me as anyone could possibly be. I ran a brush through my hair and opened the door to see Roger, with a dencent-looking boy, who was Oliver, and an Asian girl whom I guessed was Jessica.

"Let's go," Oliver said. We all said bye and left the house.

"Sheila, this is Oliver and Jess, my good friends." Each said hi and Oliver in his Scottish accent. Jess, however, had no accent whatsoever. I later learned she was from Canada as well. I sat in the back seat with Roger as Oliver drove and Jessica sat with him. As Oliver was cursing at some drivers, me and Roger were busy trying to catch up on some sleep.

"Oh, come on, bloody hell, you bloody - don't finger me! I'll stick a broomstick up your arse, you good-for-nothing-"

"Oliver... calm down..." Jessica grabbed hold on his arm and pulled the seatbelt over him.

"Muggle drivers these days," Oliver muttered and stepped on the gas.

* * *

"Oi! Diggs!" Oliver shouted at a dirty-blonde kid. 

"Hey, Wood," he said as he walked over to us. "Who's this on your arm, Davies?"

"THIS, Cedric Diggory, is my cousin. Go to hell." Cedric laughed.

"What're you going to do with your car, Wood? Can't leave it here in the parking lot for seven months, you know..."

"Mum's coming by. She has a key of her own, though."

"Jess! Is that you? My, summer's done you well, hasn't it?" Cedric gave Jessica a kiss on the cheek, making Oliver flush.

"Get your own," he said and pushed him away.

"Run into the wall, Sheila," Jessica said. Run into the wall. Sure. I'm really going to do that. Wait - everyone looked extremely serious. I looked at Roger.

"Go on, do it," he said.

"Move it," a boy said, pushing me aside and walked into the wall.

"Count on Malfoy to be a bloody git," Oliver muttered. Before I knew it, I was being pushed into the wall by Roger and Cedric. I yelled out in protest but they didn't stop. There was a funny tingling sensation and I was on the other side. Roger appeared with my trunk and 'trolley', followed by Cedric, Oliver and Jessica.

"Right, then. Let's find a compartment, shall we?" Roger asked with a smirk.


	2. From His Point Of View: 3 Years Later

**So sorry, but I'm skipping three years later...**

**_Main Characters and Ages_  
Sheila Carter: Sixteen Years Old.  
Draco Malfoy: Sixteen Years Old.  
Roger Davies: Nineteen Years Old.  
Oliver Wood: Nineteen Years Old.  
Cedric Diggory: Deceased. Comes back Seventeen.  
Harry Potter: Sixteen Years Old.  
Ronald Weasley: Sixteen Years Old.  
Hermione Granger: Sixteen Years Old.**

**- **

**Chapter Two: From His Point of View (Three Years Later)  
**

**_"Draco, come."_**

**_"No, Father."_**

**_"Give her to me!"_**

**_"NO! You and your murderous friend there will have to kill me. I'm not giving her up."_**

**_"Young Malfoy... and his little kitten?" Something in my arms squirmed and held onto me tightly. I clenched my teeth._**

**_"Shut up. What do you want from me, Voldemort?"_**

**_"Her. Can you not see she is a mudblood?"_**

**_"Don't call her that!" Light shone onto my face and the girl in my arms - I knew her. From somewhere. I don't know where. She had long, jet black hair and deep brown eyes. They were wide in fear._**

**_

* * *

_**I snapped back. I was in bed in the Slytherin Common Room. That was the fifth time I've had that same dream in a month. It was October now, and I've been having those dreams ever since I saw **_him._**Voldemort. I saw him and my father torturing someone by the name of Mackenzie. Larry Mackenzie. It haunted me and I really don't think I'm fit to be a Slytherin. Something in my head clicked that night. I finally saw my father for who he was - a murderer. Is that who I wanted to be? I don't think so. I couldn't do anything about it, though. What would people think of me if I went about, preaching about how bad Moldy-Voldy is? I still couldn't place the face of the girl in my dream. I took a glance at my alarm clock. Seven thirty. I decided it was time to get changed and all that shit.

I made my way down to the Great Hall to find only a few Gryffindors and teachers there. Stupid, bloody Gryffindors. Then that's when I saw **_her._** She was a Gryffindor. **Her**. The girl in my nightmares. Why would I have been protecting a mudblood?

There was another dream I had, too. The death of Diggory. I was looking through Diggory's eyes. It was scary and it made me open my own eyes a little. I still never conversed with Potty, Weasel or Granger. I admit, I was afraid of what people would think if I did.

"Malfoy?" The girl sat down beside me, noticing the troubled look on my face.

"What do you want, Carter?" I snapped, then stopped. I actually knew her name.

"What's wrong?"

"Why is a Gryffindor talking to me?" I asked coldly and stabbed at my ham.

"Hey, Sheila!" Weasley called. He ran up to us. "Why are you talking to _him?_"

"I think she can talk to anyone she wants, Weasley," I said. Ron gave me a look that clearly said 'fuck you'.

"Come on, Sheila." Sheila gave me a sympathetic look before allowing herself to be dragged away by Ron. Did I just call him Ron? I meant Weasley.

"'Ello, Malfoy," Pansy Parkinson said and siddled up next to me. God, I hate her.

"Hi, Pansy."

"Why were you talking to her?"

"I wasn't. She came up to me," I said defensively.

"Is it just me, or are you becoming a little soft?" she asked. I stood up.

"Oh, shut up, you pug-faced - " I stopped before anything else came out of my mouth. Potter, Weasley, Granger and Carter were all staring at me. I just snapped back to Pansy Parkinson. Sure, I've done it before, but I called her 'pug-faced'. That's a Gryffindor diss. The two younger professors, Davies and Wood, were also staring at me. I stormed out of the Great Hall without another look back.

"Malfoy! Hey, DRACO!" I looked over my shoulder and saw Sheila running after me.

"What?" I asked without the usual venom I usually put in my words.

"Um... what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's _wrong?_ Everything is wrong."

"Sheila! There you are!" Potter, Granger and Weasley all came running. Damn those three.

"You again?" Weasley asked poisonously.

"Yes, me again, Weasel."

"Why are you talking to him again?"

"Because I want to. Come on, Draco." Sheila took my hand and dragged me away from them. I was too shocked to even stop her. "Now, **_talk._**"

"Don't worry about it. I just had a couple bad dreams, is all," I replied, my eyes darting all over the place in search of Slytherins that might have seen me, but they were all in the Great Hall by now.

"What class do you have first?" she asked me.

"Potions, you?"

"Same. We always have double potions together. Walk with me there?"

"Yeah, sure."


	3. Going to Hogsmeade

**Chapter Three**

"Sheila, I don't want you hanging around with Malfoy," Harry said as we walked back to the Common Room.

"I don't see what the big deal is! Draco isn't _that _bad," I said and pushed him onto a couch.

"He's up to something, he is. You're Muggle-born, Sheila,and he doesn't even talk to Muggle-borns."

"Harry, maybe he's changed."

"Not likely," Harry snorted. "He definately hasn't changed the past six years"

"Sheila and Malfoy sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"Ginny, enough!" Harry snapped. "That's not helping!"

"Oh, come on, I'm not in _love _with him..." Harry looked at me skeptically. "Okay, so I am! Didn't you see him yesterday, though? He looked horrible."

"He always looks horrible. With a capital H."

"No, he's actually hot..." Ginny trailed off as Harry shot her a meaningful look. "But he's a git."

"Oh, finally! Someone who will listen to me!" Harry exclaimed. "Oliver, Roger, tell Sheila to stop hanging with Malfoy."

"...Why?" the two professors asked at the same time.

"Because he's an asshole!" Ron shouted as he came down the stairs.

"Um, F.Y.I..." Roger started and sat down beside me. "Sheila can hang out with anyone she wants to."

"Fag," Harry muttered under his breath.

"That's not nice... even if it is true," Oliver said with a small smirk. Roger leered at Oliver and Harry.

"Just because I'm different does not mean you can judge me."

"Says the gay one."

"Oh, be quiet, Ron," I huffed. Roger smiled.

"I have back-up. Sheila has a killer slap," he stated and took a loud gulp of water he had brought from the Great Hall.

"And boy, do I know that," Oliver muttered and rubbed his cheek. "You doing anything for Hogsmeade at the end of the month, Carter?"

"Yes," I said and stood up.

"Oooh, with who?" Oliver asked.

"You know, I hate it when you smirk like that, Oliver."

"I know, but you didn't answer my question."

"With Draco," I finished. Harry and Ron gaped at me. Ginny was busy brushing her hair. Oliver and Roger just kind of stared at me. "What?"

"You... you..." Ron spluttered.

"Yes... me..."

"Draco... you..."

"No."

"Then..."

"Friends, Ron, we're friends."

"Oh, but she wishes to be more," Roger said in a sing-song voice. I hid my smile and slapped my cousin's arm.

* * *

By the end of the month, me and Draco spent more and more time together, basically just talking about each other's families.

"You ready to go?" Draco asked me when I met up with him in the Great Hall. I nodded my head.

"You're sure you want to do this? Go out in public with a Gryffindor, I mean."

"Well, sure. Why not?"

"A little something called rep-u-ta-tion."

"Ah, friends talked you out of this, huh?"

"Not really."

"No one in Slytherin knows... I'd like to keep it that way, though, Sheila," Draco said, looking around cautiously. I nodded my head again. Once we got to the courtyard, we jumped into a carriage so fast that nobody could possibly see us. Sadly, Oliver and Roger did. They came in after us; Oliver with an expression on his face I couldn't decipher and Roger with his usual happy face. Draco looked at both of them and gulped.

"Nothing'll happen, right?" Oliver asked, deathly calm as the carriage began to move. Draco shook his head vigorously. I shot Oliver a look. He returned it with sticking his tongue out.

"You're so immature," I muttered. "Shouldn't be a Professor..."

"I MAY BE GAY..." Roger was saying quite loudly to Draco, waving his wand in front of his face. "BUT I'M JUST AS MANLY AS OLIVER!"

"Shut up, Roger," Oliver said and hit him.

"Don't worry about him, he wouldn't hurt a fly," I whispered to Draco.

"DAMN YOU!" Roger shouted and swatted a fly that was flying around him.

"You were saying?" Draco asked with an eyebrow raised. I stiffled a laugh and looked out the window.

"Draco," I said.

"Mm?" he hummed, staring out his window.

"What don't you like about Hermione?" Draco glanced at me.

"It's in my nature." He looked back out the window again.

"You're not prejudice to me," I said.

"Because you're different; you don't judge me by my family."

"And Hermione does?"

"Well..."

"You could at least try to be nice to her," I said. Draco just shrugged.

"Oliver, do you have my nail file?" Roger asked. Oliver stared blankly at him.

"Your _**what**_?"

"You know, my nail file... the sand-paper-like thing?"

"Why the hell would I have your nail file? I don't bat for the same team as you, Roger."


End file.
